The Family Members
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens are getting visitors. Their family members, but how are they going to react when they find out that the teens have super powers? Read to find out.


**Hey my dear readers, here is my next story where our heroes meet their family members. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Family Members

"Hey kids we just got a call from your Parents," I said.

"Your Uncles, Aunts, and cousins are coming to Townsville," said Richard.

The kids were excited to hear that, we all got in my motor home and drove off; when we got there we saw the boys and Beatie's Uncle Greg their Dad's black haired, green eyed brother, blond brown eyed Aunt Jamie, and cousins brunette green eyed Fred and red head blue eyed Cathy, their Aunt Melanie their Dad's red head, blue eyed sister, brunette brown eyed Uncle Cory, and their other cousins blond braid wearing green eyed glasses wearing Lilly and black haired baby Kenny, seeing them again since Richard and I got married was nice because it felt like a long time, but it wasn't too long.

We also saw the girls and Benny's Aunt Nancy their red head green eyed sister Mom's sister, blond blue eyed Uncle Patrick, their cousins black haired brown eyed Terry and brunette brown eyed Emily, their Uncle Paul their Mom's black haired, brown eyed brother, brunette brown eyed Aunt Kelly, the other cousins blond hairband wearing blue eyed Judy and red head green eyed baby Baron, the boys and girls all greeted them by giving them hugs, and tickling their cousin playfully and gently since they had super power they had to be extra carefully cuddling with their relatives since they didn't know they have any super powers although they knew their relatives thought they were cool.

"Hey, Dad where's Mom?" Booster asked.

"She went to go get your Aunt Maria her sister of course, your Uncle Dennis and your cousins Chrissy, Peter, and Amelia," said Bill.

"Hi Mom, where's Daddy?" Blossom asked.

"He went to go get your Uncle Eugene, your Aunt Gertrude, and your cousins Russel, Tina, and Dillon," said Wendy.

"Your Aunt Maria is the one you guys never met?" Burnner inquired.

"And your Uncle Eugene is the family member you guys never met?" Binky questioned.

"It's true we never met Aunt Maria, Uncle Dennis, and our cousins before," said Baxter.

"I don't think that guy we found was our uncle so no, we haven't met him," said Buttercup.

"Oh," said Burnner and Binky.

Sara came back with her blond blue eyed sister Maria, her red head brown eyed brother in law Dennis, and her nieces and nephew.

"So your my sister's children," said Maria.

"Too bad we didn't see when you were all younger," said Dennis.

"You're our cousins!" said brunette blue eyed Chrissy.

"You're tall, and cool," said black haired brown eye glasses wearing Peter.

"Hi cousins," said blond green eyed glasses wearing Amelia.

"Aww they are so cute," said Boomy.

The Professor came back with his brother Eugene, his blond green eyed sister in law Gertrude, and his nephews and niece.

"I finally get to meet my nieces and nephew," said Eugene.

"I wish I saw them when they were younger," said Gertrude.

"Nice to meet you cousins!" said brunette brown eyed Russel.

"All of you have really long hair," said black haired blue eyed Tina.

"Expect for the boy," said red head green eyed Dillon.

"Our cousins are adorable," said Bubbles.

"Hey Terry, Emily, Fred, Cathy, Lilly, Judy, Kenny, Baron remember us?" I asked the kids.

"Yeah, you're the bride and groom," said Terry.

"And you used to be our cousins babysitter," said Emily.

"Yeah, I almost got fired by your Aunt once," I said.

"Why did Aunt Wendy almost fire you?" Judy asked.

"Robots," I said.

"We have two robot friends, Benny got hurt twice and Wendy blamed them for the whole thing," said Richard.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Fred.

"Mrs. Utonium has fears of robots," said Cathy.

"Did Mrs. Utonium also blame you guys?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Richard and I said.

"Aaww" said Kenny and Baron.

We could tell the kids felt bad for us, even the babies could tell how it felt.

* * *

While the girls and boys were getting to know the relatives they never met, they couldn't help but feel as if they could be rejected because of their super powers; the teens, and the relatives they met excused themselves to the bedrooms to talk about this.

"Do you think we should tell them about our super powers?" Burnner asked.

"I think we should even though Burnner and I aren't related to you," said Binky.

"I don't know, they might reject us," said Booster.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Greg.

"When we found out you had super powers we didn't reject you," said Jamie.

"Neither did we, how could we?" Nancy asked.

"You're our nieces and nephew," said Patrick.

"And you're our nephews and niece," said Melanie.

"We love you and your friends," said Cory.

"You're right about not being mean, Townsville did once," said Blossom.

"I remember you guys telling us that," said Baxter.

"They changed their tone after we kicked monkey tails," said Buttercup.

"Bubbles I think your Aunt Nancy is right," said Boomy.

"Yeah how can Uncle Eugene, Aunt Gertrude, and cousins Russel, Tina, and Dillon, reject us?" inquired Bubbles.

"And how can Aunt Maria, Uncle Dennis, cousins Chrissy, Peter, and Amelia, reject us?" Beauster questioned.

"They can't they have waited all this time to see us," said Beauty.

"You should tell them," I said.

"They love you just like the rest of the family," said Richard.

"Yeah you're our family heroes," said Terry.

"Our friend heroes," said Emily.

"Our protectors," said Fred.

"Our role models," said Cathy.

"We believe in you," said Lilly.

"They will believe in you too," said Judy.

"Yeah, yay," said Kenny.

"Go yay," said Baron.

"They are right we should," said Buster.

"We'll go tell them now," said Banners.

"Matthew, should you tell Eugene, Gertrude, Russel, Tina, and Dillon you created them?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," said the Professor.

"You should tell Maria, Dennis, Chrissy, Peter, and Amelia the same thing Sara," said Bill.

"You're right Bill I should," said Sara.

We all came down stairs in the living room to talk to Eugene, Gertrude, Maria, Dennis, Chrissy, Russel, Tina, Peter, Amelia, and Dillon, they knew they wouldn't reject them like their other relatives didn't.

* * *

"Aunt Maria, Uncle Dennis, Chrissy, Peter, Amelia, we have something to tell you," said Bam-bam.

"Uncle Eugene, Aunt Gertrude, Russel, Tina, Dillon, we have something to tell you too," said Bamby.

"We have super powers," said Blaster.

"We're super heroes," said Bliss.

"Sara I knew you are a scientist," said Maria.

"But we didn't know you made super powered children," said Dennis.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," said Sara.

"We hope you're not disappointed," said Bill.

"No we're thrilled," said Maria.

"I think it's great to have cousins with super powers!" said Chrissy.

"I think it's cool!" said Peter.

"I think it's awesome!" said Amelia.

The boys and Beatie smiled that their cousins see them as cool.

"Well Professor you made great children," said Eugene.

"Thank you Eugene," said the Professor.

"Is Professor your nick name Matthew?" Gertrude asked.

"Yes it is,"said the Professor.

"I'm glad you guys told us the truth," said Russel.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen your powers yet," said Tina.

"They thought you guys would reject them," said Wendy.

"Why would we do that they are our cousins," said Dillon.

"Well looks like you guys are one big happy family already," said Richard.

"You're right they love us," said Benster.

"Even Burnner and Binky, how can they not like our friends?" Bloomy wondered.

"Does anyone wanna eat outside?" Bridger asked.

"So everyone can be together," said Bridget.

"Yeah the table isn't big enough for 50 people," said Beatie.

"If we had the browns and the Lentons over it will be eight more people," said Benny.

The Browns and the Lentons came to the house, and we all had a picnic outside.

"I just had an idea," I said.

"What," Richard.

"We will call contractors and ask them to make extra rooms," I said.

"Great idea Mac," said Richard.

I called the contractors the next day, so they came and made extra rooms for the Utonium house and the Rotium house; the rest of the day had the girls and the boys play with their cousins, Richard and I even joined in on the fun while the Parents watched us play and have fun, the teens never even worried about family rejecting just because they had super powers anymore, for the fact that they are family they would never trade them in for anything in the world.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Originally Roach Coach was gonna be the villain in this, but I decided to scrap that out and make this a story where the PowerPuffs just act like normal people. In some stories I read with the PowerPuffs having families and when they find out that they have super powers they dislike them but eventually love them after they save them, so I decided to get the PowerPuffs relatives love them no matter what. The next story is where The PowerPuffs meet children of their enemies.**


End file.
